The New Leader
by nightpupgirl
Summary: Kakashi gets Promoted, Sakura becomes his assistant. So aren't they suppose to spend more time together?


The silver haired ninja walked down the busy streets of Konaha, The Hokages just called him for something urgent, probably another mission. Kakashi held his green Make-out tactics book in his hands, carefully flipping the pages, his ex-student and now partner, next to him, Sakura.

It was like yesterday, she was the 12 year-old, cute and innocent girl (well not really), and now she's 21, being the most top and advanced medic ninja. She wasn't the hyperactive, happy energetic person she uses to be, she was more depressed these days. Her friends tried to help and talked to her but nothing worked. She stopped eating and lost a few pounds, this made Tsunade worried. It was probably because of Sasuke, for what he did to her…

Sasuke came back, after defeating Orochimaru and his brother, he's now on his next task; restoring his clan. He married a young lady from the sound village named Keiko and returned a few days ago from their honeymoon. Everyone now in the village blames him, for being a traitor and tearing the pink konoichi's heart.

Naruto is now married to Hinata, they both have a child name Taki; 2 years old now, his hair was like his mother's and his personality was like his father. Naruto became the 6th Hokage, a few months ago, after those years of training he deserved it.

Kakashi felt lonely since everyone had their own soul mate, Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Keiko, Shikamaru and Temari, Tenten and Neji, Asuma and Kurenai. Things just will never be the same.

Kakashi and Sakura were the only ones left without one, although most people say they were married, but both of them denied the rumors. Sakura always hung around Kakashi, for some reason she was more comfortable around him, she acted normal towards him like she was in her earlier years, but never in front of her friends, might be because that Kakashi has nobody around him either.

The two of them entered the building and up the stairs, through the long corridors, and slowly the reached the room at the far end gently knocking the door.

"Come in" the voice within the room called

As Kakashi opened the door the honey-eyed lady sitting behind the desk raised her head.  
The 6th was leaning on the window edge, looking frustrated. Judging by his face, he probably lost to another argument with Tsunade.

The 5th linked her fingers together, "Kakashi so glad of you to be here." She greeted, "and Sakura, how are you?"

"Fine" the pink hair ninja grunted.

Tsunade sighed and turned back to Kakashi "Kakashi, me and Naruto were discussing something, and we came to a decision. I wa-, I mean we want you to be the 7th Hokage."

Kakashi blinked, stunned by the news "Woah, you're kidding right?"

Naruto smiled "We're not joking Kakashi, Granny Tsunade is growing old, I don't have much experience as you do, and the village wouldn't survive without you."

"Is this a bet you both are on?" he raised an eyebrow and pointed at both of them as he continued on with his theory.

The 5th Hokage looked annoyed of trying to tell him the statement clear "Kakashi the question is: Do you accept the offer of being the next Hokage?"

The white fang turned to look at her partner, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"May I discuss this with my partner please" Kakashi asked

"Of course," Naruto nodded "we'll leave you two alone", the two Hokages, casually walked out the door.

As the door closed shut with a bang, he face Sakura "Do you think I should accept?"

"Hell yeah" Sakura breathed

"But you're going be left alone, while I do Hokage stuff"

"I can be your personal assistant, like Shizune" Sakura suggested

"But it won't be the same"

"Kakashi Hatake, do you want to be Hokage?"

"I…"

"Answer my question," She demanded

"Yes"

"So it's settled, you're going to become Hokage, with me as you assistant"

"I still haven't decided"

"Yes you have"

"You were torturing me, I need to think this through"

"You don't have to think it through, just let everything fall into place"

Kakashi sighted "Okay," he perked up a bit " I guess you are going to be my assistant" he shrugged.

"Yay!" and she started doing her happy dance

He put his palm on her shoulder "This means I get to boss you around"

Sakura stopped and froze "Damn it" as she crossed her arms

Kakashi laughed, "You have to get me coffee every morning"

"Ugh…please," she put her index finger on Kakashi's lips "you haven't even become Hokage yet and you're torturing me." She rolled her eyes

Kakashi removed her hand, held it tight and came close to her " It was your idea to become my assistant"

"I changed my mind" she smiled

"Too late"

"Crap"

Excited, yet nervous he walked out of the room to tell the Hokages his final decision, this was only the beginning.

-

The Pink and grey hair ninja walked out and back onto the streets of Konaha,

"Let's celebrate" Sakura suggested

"How?"

"Sake!"

"You're turning into Tsunade…"

"Common, we can go to a bar and have fun"

"I don't do parties"

"Fine, just the two of us, quiet alone time, How's that?"

"Perfect"

"My place or your?"

"Yours, I don't want my house to smell like sake"

"Mines just as worst and I'm not an alcoholic"

"But you're a shopaholic" he pointed out

"True" she smiled

The White fang chucked "I'll see you at your house later" he said as he walked away.

"7o'clock" Sakura shouted at him.

Kakashi waved his hand ignoring her.

What was she thinking? Of course he was going to be late.

-

It's been a long time since someone came to Sakura's place, her place was more bigger then her friends, although the mess there was unbelievable, a mountain of garbage near the TV, clothes drooping on to the Sofa, wrappers laying on the brown wooden floor and stacks of unclean dishes on the kitchen table.

She glances at her clock; she only had 4 hours to clear up this place.

She carefully walked on the floor/trash, searching every inch for the purple dustpan.

"This is going take forever," she mumbled to herself

Giving up for the search, she picked up the wrappers, and shoved them in a plastic bag, that she picked up from the floor.

She couldn't work with her pink bubble gum hair in her face, she tied it in a loose bun with a black hair tie she had.

Better. But it still doesn't solve her problem with the mess.

Taking the yellow scarf, blue sweatshirt and the orange skirt that she left hanging on the stairways, she carefully carried them and threw it in the grey laundry basket, not forgetting about the heaps of dirty laundry on the sofa, she just carried them as well and hid them in the closet up in her room.

"Now for the dishes" she sighed

Walking back down stairs, she entered the kitchen and headed to the sink.

"It's the day I thought I would never thought I would encountered" she spoke silently as she chewed her cheeks.

Slipping on the yellow rubber gloves, she put in the plug and turned on the tap. She held her breath.

Here it goes…

Taking the dirty dish, she scrubbed it, dipped it into the water and placed it on the rack, repeating it with the second one and the third….forth….fifth….twenty-sixth….fifty-forth…. and the sixty-second. Done.

She dragged herself to the couch and lay there for few seconds, the trash was taken out, clothes are out of sight, and dishes are cleaned. What else is there? She closed her eyes and thought to herself. Eww...what's that smell? She thought to herself, it smelled like cat vomit mixed together with urine. She pinched her nose trying hard not to breathe in the scent.

'I have to get some deo...' she spoke to herself. "Shit" Sakura's eyes opened as if a shock went down her spine, "Dinner, Crap, I totally forgot".

She took off her black hair-tie and glanced at the clock, she had exactly 2 and a half hours. Quickly and clumsy she reached out for her grey hoodie, slipped on the yellow flip-flops and scurried out the door.

-

The streets were busy as usual, she threw the hat on top of her head, trying not to be seen by the locals, still ashamed of what had happened. Looking dow she quietly slipped though the crowds.

"Is that?" a wicked voice came from the distance.

"yeah it is" came another voice, only this time it was louder

"Oh crap" mumbled the pink Kunoichi, she picked up her pace trying to get away.

The crowd began to get louder, "oh my god, it's her" gasped a voice

"No way" said another

Memories rushed though Sakura's head "no" she whispered

Couldn't hold it any longer she rushed back home, holding the desperate tears.

-

Slamming the door behind her, she ran towards her room, pushing her face in the soft pillow.

"No" she screamed, repeating the words over and over again. Wet fat tears rolled down her rosy cheeks, her pillow was soaked now, she pulled the white wool blanket over her hoping it was just a dream.

"I knew you would be here" said a husky voice from outside her window.

Sakura lifted up her head, looking at the white fang. "Hi Kakashi" she mumbled in a low voice.

"What's wrong now?" he asked as he stared outside the window into emptiness.

"I went outside…"

"With who?"

"Myself"

The grey hair ninja looked at her with his right eye "yourself?"

"Uh huh" she replied in a small voice

He sighed and looked away "how are you now?"

"Worst"

"Oh really?"

"You're not making me feel better"

"I'm not trying to" he smirked behind the mask

She gave a weak smile "you're suppose to say, it's okay Sakura, it'll be over soon"

He touched his chin " Yeah, I can say that, but I'm actually a demon inside a Jonin's body.

Sakura laughed to herself quietly.

Kakashi stared at her for a moment, "Maybe I should give you some time alone tonight, see you tomorrow? 8'o clock?"

She smiled "will you be there?"

"I'll be a little late" he winked, "here's a little money for dinner" he reached out in his pocket "get a pizza or something, see you tomorrow" he gave her the money he had and disappeared into the night.

-

Sakura slumped down on to her bed again. She though about her life, the obstacles that she had to get through, the good and bad time.  
How Sasuke left the village, how everyone's always trying to protect her, and how she became Tsunade's apprentice. Naruto was always there for her, and she felt guilty of how she treated him back.  
She hugged her legs close to her chest.  
She was depressed, and she seriously needed some help. She didn't know what she was depressed about, but she was going to end it permanently.  
She did what Kakashi said, she ordered a medium pizza with cheese and pepperoni with thick crust, gave the money to the delivery boy and slumped onto the couch.

Opening the box, she saw the cheese melted onto the bread and overlapping some of the pepperoni, the crust was crunchy and crispy. She took a bite, and let her teeth sink into the taste of the pizza. This was it, tomorrow she is going to become a whole new person.


End file.
